A Baby
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Lucy tells Laxus the seconds greatest news she's ever shared with him. She's expecting. Ps: they should have a genre called fluff. Seriously.


**A Baby**

 **Summary: Lucy tells Laxus the seconds greatest news she's ever shared with him. She's expecting.**

 **AN: this takes place about a month after the wedding, and after the honeymoon.**

 **~?~?~?~**

Lucy stared down in shock and joy, suddenly no longer in the bathroom as she looked at the stick in her hand. A pregnacy test. A positive pregnancy test.

"A baby…" Lucy whispered in awe.

Lucy fell to her knees, tears of joy filling her eyes. "A baby…" she repeated. "A baby. My baby. Laxus's baby…"

Lucy suddenly gasped, standing up quickly. "Laxus's baby," she repeated, then smiled in glee. "I have to go shopping!" she announced, dashing from the bathroom.

 _~Later that Afternoon~_

Laxus sighed in relief, smiling softly as his gaze fell on his house; the cozy home glowing as the sun set behind it. It's good to be home. Laxus grinned. It's good to see his wife.

Laxus picked up the pace, unlocking the door and walking in. "Lucy!" he called, closing the door behind him. "I'm home!"

"Laxus!" Lucy squealed, running to him.

Laxus shouted in shock as he was tackled to the floor, a petite woman holding onto him. Before Laxus could get a word in, Lucy's lips were upon his. They shared a warm kiss, and Laxus smiled at her as she pulled away.

"Welcome home," Lucy beamed.

Laxus chuckled. "It most certainly is," he said, and they shared another kiss. "Why so exited? It's only been a week."

Lucky giggled, and stood, dragging him up. "I got you an amazing present," she said.

Laxus laughed too, the happy feeling contagious as his wife led him to the kitchen. "Oh yea, what?" he asked.

Lucy released his hand and back up to the counter. She giggled. "Look in the fridge," she said.

Laxus paused, that wasn't the answer he was expecting. "The fridge?" he repeated.

Lucy nodded. "Go, go," she said, waving to the fridge.

Frowning, Laxus complied, opening the fridge and leaned down to peer in. "What am I looking for," he asked.

Lucy snickered. "Just start pulling things out," she told him.

Huffing, Laxus complied, first pulling out his six-pack, then the mustard, then the milk, then the baby bottle. The top shelf was nearly empty. Laxus straightened.

"I don't get it," he said, getting a little irritated.

Lucy snorted, shaking her head. "What did you pull out?" she asked, glancing at the cluttered counter.

Laxus turned back, silently recounting as he looked at each. "Milk, mustard, beer, bab-," Laxus's eyes widened.

Slowly, he picked up the plastic baby bottle, staring at it mexmerized. He looked to his wife.

"What's- What's this for?" he asked.

Lucy sniffled, suddenly getting emotional. "What do you think it means?" she asked.

Laxus's looked at her incredulously, feeling emotional himself. "Are- Are you pregnant?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "I might be," she said, and reached into her pocket. "It's positive."

Laxus took the stick. There was a blue plus. "A baby," he whispered.

Lucy sniffed, "A baby," she repeated.

Laxus turned to her. "Oh Lucy," he swore, and ran to her, picking her up and twirling. "A baby!"

Lucy laughed, hugging him tightly. "A baby," she repeated.

 _~That Night~_

Lucy sat against the headboard of their bed, running her finger through Laxus's hair. Laxus's head rest on her belly, his ear pressed close.

"I can hear him," he said, rubbing her belly. "I'm here son."

Lucy snorted. "I can't be more than a month," she said, "And son? We're having a daughter."

"Bullshit," Laxus disagreed.

Lucy swatted him. "Don't curse in front of the baby," she said, then snickered. "My baby."

"My baby," Laxus stressed, snuggling closer.

They shared a kiss. "Our baby," they said in unison.

 _~One Week Later~_

"Lucy are you alright?" Natsu asked, jogging over.

"Yea," his boyfriend, Gray, agreed. "We heard you were in the hospital."

Laxus and Lucy smiled, "Actually, we have an announcement to make," Lucy said.

Laxus spoke up. "Listen up, your guild master has something to say," Laxus barked.

Instantly, everyone silenced, looking to the couple curiously. Laxus, his arm around Lucy's shoulders, smiled at his wife. Makarov, sitting on the counter, jerked; recognizing the look. He's seen it twice before.

"You want to or me?" he asked.

Lucy giggled. "You do it," she said.

"Do what?!" Natsu barked, getting annoyed.

Laxus grinned, too happy to be angered by the outburst. "Lucy and I are making a third," he said.

No one said anything. "...What…?" Freed asked.

Lucy laughed. "We're having a baby! Laxus and I are pregnant!" she squealed.

Her best friend reacted first. "Oh my god Lucy!" Levi screamed, tackling her friend.

"Pregnant?!" Gajeel demanded, holding his son, Gaelic.

"Pregnant?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"The doctor confirmed it!" squealed Lucy.

"We're having a baby!" Laxus shouted, laughing.

"Break out the rum!" Makarov shouted. "I'm having a great-grandkid!"

"Yeah!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That ending kinda sucked but I liked it. I love to watch videos pregnancies are reveals. They're so cute and lovey-dovey.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
